


It’s Not Gay If It’s During Heat

by Epher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega, Trans Characters, both suga and hinata are trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epher/pseuds/Epher
Summary: Hinata goes into heat at a college party, and Suga takes him home, then offers to take care of him. There’s nothing weird about omegas taking care of each other, is there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not in the Haikyuu fandom anymore, but I worked really hard on this fic and I thought I should go ahead and post what I have of it. I’m not sure when or if I’ll finish this, but it was fun to write what I have so far. I really love omegaverse and the societal implications it has. This story is a kind of exploration of an omegaverse society where same-type relationships (omega/omega and alpha/alpha) are stigmatized similarly, if not more-so, than same-gender relationships.
> 
> Also, my version of omegaverse makes use of a canine set of ears as well as human ears and a canine tail, all kind of spitz-like.

The party was comfortable. Hinata wasn't much of a party person, since most parties he'd been to were filled to the brim with strangers that more or less ignored him. But when Daichi invited him to a small get-together with some friends, including a few other past volleyball friends that were in Tokyo, he thought it worthwhile.

Daichi's apartment was huge for a Tokyo apartment, and people milled around in the kitchen and bedrooms. Hinata sat on the couch, content to play with Daichi's dog while Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto and Lev talked around him. The stench of alpha was suffocating from the four of them, especially with Kuroo and Bokuto squished on either side of him, but Hinata didn't mind too much if it meant he could pet the loving Doberman, Kimi. She sat down between his knees in front of the couch and rested her head on him, her tongue flopping out. Hinata giggled.

"Hinata." The sound of his name made Hinata finally look up, though he kept rubbing Kimi's head. Daichi smiled and tilted his head. "We haven't had a chance to talk much. How's college life doing for you?"

Hinata hummed. "It's going well so far. My classes aren't too hard."

"You have a dorm?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, it's nice, we have our own bathroom, but I'm still not a fan of living with someone so close." He chuckled, and so did the others.

Bokuto's hand left his shoulder and ruffled his hair. "It's ridiculous that you have your own bathroom. Lucky bastard."

Hinata looked back down at Kimi with a small smile, feeling his cheeks heat up. He'd spent a lot of time with Kuroo and Bokuto since arriving at college, but he wasn't used to being so physically close to them. It was a strange feeling, and though it wasn't uncomfortable, it embarrassed him. His canine ears seemed to be glued back in a submissive display, but that wasn't surprising, being surrounded by alphas like this.

"Did I tell you my first roommate was a Russian mobster?" Lev began, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees like he was about to tell a story.

Kuroo bristled next to Hinata. "You come into Daichi's fucking house, you sit in his goddamn chair, you _drink his alcohol,_ and _still_ you're pulling bullshit out of your ass to feed to us--"

"I'm not shitting!" Lev sat up and stared wide-eyed at Kuroo.

"I believe it," Bokuto murmured, his fingers tapping lightly against Hinata's bicep.

Kuroo turned to snap at Bokuto. "Of course you fucking do, you believed I was a vampire for three mon--"

"But this guy was legit, I met him, he was sketchy as fuck--"

Lev spread out his ridiculously long arms. "Right?!"

Hinata shrunk down slightly, intimidated by the arguing alphas, though he wasn’t sure why. Usually he wasn’t this reserved. He focused on scratching the dog's head instead of listening to them. Bokuto's arm tightened around him, pulling him flush against his side, and Hinata resisted the urge to rest his head on Bokuto's shoulder. He was an energetic alpha, and probably wouldn't be very comfortable to rest against. Kuroo, on the other hand, seemed like the protective type. Maybe if Hinata leaned a little more towards Kuroo...

Daichi's calm voice broke through their arguing. "Whether or not he was a mobster, I'm curious about this guy."

Kuroo sighed and leaned back in the couch as Lev excitedly began his story, and Hinata took the chance to shift, ever-so-slightly, so that he was leaning against Kuroo. It wasn't a big movement, with Hinata being squished between Kuroo and Bokuto as he was, and he hoped it wasn't too noticeable.

Suddenly, Kuroo's arm snaked behind Hinata's back and his hand squeezed his waist. "You alright, Chibi-chan?" He murmured quietly.

The concerned tone of Kuroo's voice created a small, heavy lump in Hinata's gut. He glanced up to smile at the alpha, but seeing that handsome face only made him feel dizzy, so he quickly looked back down. "I'm tired," he said. Using that as his excuse, he allowed his head to drop against Kuroo's shoulder.

Kuroo's hand squeezed his waist again, and Bokuto rubbed his arm gently. The shoulder under his head was warm and solid, and Hinata found his consciousness drifting. Bokuto jerked around as he reacted to Lev's story, but Kuroo remained still.

"...And it was _that_ moment when I realized...I was robbing someone's house."

"You're kidding." Hinata couldn't tell if Daichi's shock was genuine or not.

"Not shitting, I swear to God, I dropped the shit and tried to find Alex but he was gone, his Russian buddies were onto me but I couldn't speak a fuck of Russian, they were shoving these people's shit into my arms expecting me to take it, and I thought I was about to end up in a ditch out back if I didn't comply."

Hinata smiled at Lev's story, but he couldn't find it in himself to laugh or continue listening. He stared down at Kimi, who had laid down under the coffee table with her rear end sitting on his feet. At some point, his eyes closed.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Daichi's voice eventually roused Hinata from his dozing. "You're not as...involved as usual."

Hinata blinked a few times, then his stomach dropped as he realized all four alphas were looking at him. He scrambled to find an answer, but his skin felt like it was on fire from their gazes. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling so well," he murmured. Pulling himself from Kuroo and Bokuto's hands, he stood up and almost fell forward over the coffee table as the room spun. Kimi jumped out of the way, and Hinata felt himself being held up by strong arms.

"--alright Chibi-chan?" Kuroo was saying, his voice tantalizingly close.

Hinata looked at Daichi's intense, concerned stare from the chair where he was sitting and felt his stomach churn. He leaned into Kuroo's warm body. "I'm gonna throw up."

His mind buffered while Kuroo half carried him away from the scene. He clung to Kuroo's shirt desperately, the strong alpha scent taking over his senses. Kuroo gently let him to the ground on a soft rug, and Hinata realized they were in the bathroom. He looked up at the alpha that was crouching next to him and pulled on his shirt. He had never felt attracted to Kuroo before, but suddenly he was filled with a deep, bodily craving for him. "Kuroo..."

"You okay?" Kuroo murmured. He brushed the bangs out of Hinata's eyes, and Hinata realized he was sweating. "Damn, you're burning up, Chibi-chan."

Usually Hinata was impassive to the nickname, but now it sent a hot flash through his insides. Kuroo's scent was like heaven, and he wanted more of it. He pulled on Kuroo's shirt and leaned up, his eyes fixed on Kuroo's lips. The alpha froze, but Hinata didn't mind closing the distance himself.

Kuroo's body was addicting. Hinata pressed his open mouth against soft lips, and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck. He pushed himself onto his knees so he could press his body against the other's, craving the closeness. A low, strained moan left his throat, and another hot flash took over him as Kuroo let out a soft moan of his own. Hinata put all of his weight on the alpha, who fell back on his elbows with a grunt. Hinata spread his legs wide as he gyrated his hips against Kuroo's growing erection. He mouthed wet and sloppy on Kuroo's neck, tasting that savory alpha scent on his tongue.

Kuroo threw his head back and let out a strained groan. "Chibi-chan," he panted, "What's going on?"

The words meant little to Hinata. He bit down on Kuroo's scent gland, licking and sucking on it in hopes of getting as much of the scent as he could.

"Hinata."

The sound of his name briefly alerted him as Kuroo sat up, his hands on Hinata's arms to push him away. Hinata whined and tried to push Kuroo's hands away, wanting nothing more than Kuroo's body against his own.

Kuroo's grip tightened, and his voice became stern. "Hinata, stop."

Hinata blinked and looked up at Kuroo's agitated expression before he relaxed. The tension in his body melted, and he slumped down. His mind was still foggy, but he could recognize shame building deep within.

Kuroo took a deep breath, and when he let it out, he said, "You're in heat."

The words struck deep, and Hinata's eyes widened as his mind somewhat cleared. He suddenly became hyper-aware of the elevated temperature of his skin and the slick dripping in his underwear. Terror struck him and he looked up at Kuroo, pleading.

Kuroo looked almost as terrified as Hinata felt. He backed up and rose to his feet, pushing away Hinata's desperate hands grabbing at his shirt. "Stay here, I'll go get someone."

Hinata flailed, grabbing onto whatever article of clothing he could reach. "Kuroo! Don't leave me!" He begged.

"I have to, Chibi-chan," Kuroo said, his tone sympathetic but intense. "Please stay here, I'll be right back."

When the door closed, Hinata felt tears fall on his cheeks. He sobbed, only somewhat aware that his heat was making him overreact. He fell to the plush rug and curled into a ball, hugging his knees while he cried.


	2. Chapter 2

A few soft knocks came from the door before it slowly opened. "Hinata?" 

It was Suga. Hinata curled further into himself as sobs rose up in his chest again. The door closed with a soft click, and Suga's gentle voice came closer. "It's alright, Hinata, you're safe. I'm here to help you."

Suga's hand rested on Hinata's arm, and he shivered violently. "S-s-s-suga," he stuttered.

"Would you like me to hold you?" Suga asked.

Hinata nodded, and Suga sat down next to him and pulled him up into his lap. Slick oozed out of him and he made a disgusted noise. Suga held him close, and the sweet omega scent surrounded him, calming his nerves. Trying to quell his frantic panting, Hinata attempted a few deep, shaking breaths. The gentle rocking and cooing from the other omega was almost hypnotic, and after a few minutes, Hinata felt clear-headed, if not a bit drowsy.

"Thank you," Hinata breathed, rubbing his temple against the crook of Suga's neck.

"You're more than welcome," Suga murmured.

Hinata pulled away and looked at the other omega while he sniffled. His appearance had changed since high school, as he had started testosterone treatment before his third year. Now, nearly three years later, Suga's face was longer, and his cheekbones were more prominent. He still had soft features, as no amount of testosterone would override omega hormones, but now he simply looked like an adult omega male. Hinata was hopeful at what testosterone could do for _him._

The only other differences were a septum piercing and a patch of pastel pink at the tip of Suga's bangs. Up close, Hinata could see the opals embedded in his septum jewelry. It fit him.

Suga smiled and cupped Hinata's cheek in his hand. "I'll take you home, if you'd like."

Hinata nodded, grateful that the kind Sugawara Koushi had been the one to find him here. That nurturing personality apparently hadn't changed since high school. "I rode here with Kuroo," he said.

Suga hummed. "Did you drink any alcohol?"

Hinata shook his head.

"Mkay." Suga shifted and they slowly stood up, Suga holding onto Hinata in case he faltered. "Do you have everything? Your phone, keys, wallet...?"

Hinata felt his pockets and pulled out his phone and wallet to show them to Suga before putting them back. With Suga's arm wrapped tightly around the other omega, they left the bathroom and made their way through Daichi's apartment. It wasn't too far from the front door, and they only passed a few people on the way. Another omega made a sympathetic noise as they passed, but Hinata kept his head down. The scent of alphas was gradually becoming overwhelming, and Hinata buried his face in Suga's neck to drown it out while they stumbled out the front door.

"Do you live in a dorm? With a roommate?" Suga asked as they made their way down the stairs. 

"Yeah," Hinata sighed, a sense of dread pooling in his stomach.

Suga was quiet for a moment, then said, "Would you like to come back to my apartment? I live alone..."

Hinata glanced up at Suga, then stopped at the bottom of the stairs to look at him. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

Suga shook his head. "Don't worry about that, you're an old friend of mine and it's my pleasure to help you." When Hinata didn't seem convinced, he continued, "I'd die of embarrassment if I had to stay in a dorm with someone I wasn't close with during a heat."

Hinata shivered, realizing that Suga was right. He'd only known his roommate for a month or so, and the beta didn't even know Hinata was transgender. With Suga, who was also a trans man and an omega, Hinata would at least be with someone who understood what he was going through. Besides, Suga was a lot more gentle and caring than his roommate. Hinata nodded. "Thank you, Suga."

Suga smiled and rubbed Hinata's arm comfortingly. "Of course." They continued to Suga's car, and Hinata tried to relax once he was in the passenger's seat.

Hinata hadn't really talked to the former third years much after they graduated. They hadn't been entirely close, not like he had been with the others in his grade. They kept in contact, but only to talk about volleyball. If he felt close to any of his former senpais, it was Kuroo and Bokuto, who had adopted him into their social circle once he entered college. He had only met up with Suga and others a couple times since he came to Tokyo, and they had caught up on each other's transition, but they hadn't really _talked._ Now that he was with Suga alone, however, it felt as though they had been close friends the entire time. Perhaps it was the affection Suga was showering him with. Or maybe that was just his personality: warm, welcoming, familiar.

Hoping to get to know Suga better, Hinata racked his mind for questions. "So you're living by yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah," Suga answered, "I got the place a year ago. My parents are paying for it as long as I'm making good grades. I'm lucky."

"Wow," Hinata mumbled. Suga really was lucky. His parents had paid for his hormone replacement therapy _and_ top surgery. Hinata's own parents helped him get hormones in his third year, but they said they wouldn't pay for his surgery. He understood, he had a little sister that needed to be taken care of and it wasn't a dire situation; he had binders and sports bras, and his breasts were relatively small anyway. He counted his blessings, knowing that he was lucky to have parents willing to help him when so many other trans people had issues with parents even _being okay_ with it. 

Hinata sighed, forcing his mind back into the conversation. "So...do you have, like...a partner?" He felt incredibly awkward about asking, but he was curious.

Suga chuckled. "Not at the moment. I've had a few partners, but I broke up with the last one about six months ago. They were a beta, and they said they just weren't up to the task of taking care of an omega."

Hinata frowned. "That's harsh."

"Maybe." Suga shrugged. "I'm glad they were honest, though. I wouldn't want to have a partner that wasn't willing to put in effort, y'know?"

Hinata nodded and hummed.

"What about you?" Suga asked, "I know you just moved here, but...?"

Hinata wrinkled his nose. "I had an alpha girlfriend for a few months in my third year," he said.

"I'm taking it from your tone that it didn't work out," Suga said, sounding amused.

Hinata hummed. "I liked her, but it didn't feel right." He frowned and looked at his lap. "It's weird, it felt fine being with her, but...the dynamic just didn't seem to be what I wanted."

Suga was humming in agreement to his words. "What kind of dynamic were you looking for?" He asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know." Hinata looked out the window at the buildings passing by. "I tried dating a beta after that, but it died after a week. I'm guessing that it will feel right one day and I just have to wait and see."

"That's good thinking," Suga said.

Not wanting to think about his past relationships anymore, Hinata asked, "What are you in college for?"

"I want to be a veterinarian," Suga said, "It's a difficult path, but I think it's the best for me career-wise."

Hinata smiled and looked over at him. "You'd be a wonderful vet," he said, imagining Suga inspecting animals with gentle hands and calculating diagnoses. It fit him.

Suga smiled. "A lot of people say that. I suppose it makes sense. What about you, do you know what you want to do?"

Hinata shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking about doing art."

"Art?" Suga asked, sounding surprised. "I didn't know you were an artist."

Hinata suppressed a smile, feeling embarrassed. "I wasn't, really, but Yachi kind of got me into it. She taught me about design and space and color, things like that. And recently I've been going with Kuroo and some other friends to the free live model sessions at the college. I'm a lot better at it than I expected to be."

Suga gave an impressed hum. "I have a bit of an interest in that kind of stuff," he said, "I enjoyed decorating my apartment with calming colors. I'd love to see some of your work."

Flustered, Hinata looked out the window, his canine ears pressing back. "Alright. I have some stuff on my phone I can show you later."

Suga was quiet for a moment, and Hinata could tell that Suga was thinking about something. Eventually, he asked, "If you don't mind me asking, did your heat come early?"

Hinata nodded, sighing. "It wasn't supposed to be here for another week. I don't really have early heats, so..."

"Mmm, I understand. Kuroo said you had been sitting with a bunch of alphas. If you're not used to early heats, it can surprise you."

Hinata grimaced as he remembered the scene. "I'm so embarrassed," he whispered. "Kuroo is my friend..."

Suga chuckled lightly. "It's understandable why you'd be embarrassed, but I can assure you Kuroo isn't mad. You should have seen his face when he bolted out of the bathroom." He snorted. "He saw me and almost fell over, he let out this pitiful 'omega!' and begged me to help you. He was so worried, it was cute."

Hinata couldn't stop the smile on his lips at the imagery and Suga's amusement. They fell into a comfortable silence after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Suga's apartment was small, but cozy. As soon as they left their shoes in the entryway and walked into the living area, they heard a chirp and a meow from the corner. Hinata turned and saw two cats standing up and stretching on a cat tree.

"Hello!" Suga greeted, going over to bump noses with the black and white cat at the top of the tree, before scratching the black cat's head. He turned to Hinata. "Meet my babies! This is Suzume, and the black one is her brother, Daisuke. Taro is around here somewhere, probably hiding. He's shy."

Suzume jumped down from the tree and stretched as she walked over to Hinata, who crouched down to greet her. "She's a friendly lady," he said, scratching her head.

"A social butterfly," Suga agreed. He placed his hands on his hips. "Would you like to shower and get ready for bed now or later?"

"Now, please." Hinata stood up, feeling the slick ooze out of him as he did so. He grimaced. "I think my pants are starting to get wet."

"No worries," Suga said as he walked into the bedroom, beckoning for Hinata to follow. "You can wear my clothes and I'll wash yours. Do you want the underwear that soaks up slick or do you prefer using pads?"

Gratitude overwhelmed Hinata, but he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He hated how emotional heats made him. "Is it alright if I use your underwear?"

"Of course!" Suga bent down and dug through his drawer, pulling out a pair of briefs and setting them on the dresser. "I have some bralettes if you don't want to go top commando."

Hinata snorted. "I prefer top commando," he said.

Suga grinned and closed the drawer before opening another one. "Me too, before I had surgery. It was always nice to let my tits free after having them stuffed up in a binder all day." Hinata giggled at his words while Suga pulled out a big soft-looking t shirt and some cat themed pajama pants. "Take as long as you need in the shower, I'll clean up a bit and get some blankets ready. Are you hungry? I can make some food or get snacks, hot chocolate...?" 

Hinata hummed while he thought. "Hot chocolate would be wonderful," he said.

Suga smiled, bright and warm. "Okay! I'll whip some up on the stove then." He led Hinata out of the bedroom and over to the bathroom, handing him the pajamas. "When you undress, throw your clothes out here and I'll toss them in the washer."

Hinata nodded and stepped into the bathroom, pausing to lean against the door and look at Suga. "Thank you," he said quietly, knowing that he had already thanked him multiple times but still wanting to show his gratitude.

Suga smiled again, looking a slight bit flustered this time, with his canine ears lowering. "I'm glad I could help, Hinata." He turned to leave, but then paused, considering for a moment. Hinata waited until Suga finally spoke, avoiding eye contact. "Just in case, there's some toys under the sink in the black bag. If you need it, use the pink glass one, but wash it off before and afterward and I'll throw it in the dishwasher." He smiled up at Hinata, his previously flustered look gone, before leaving down the hall. 

Thankfully, Hinata didn't fully register Suga's words until the door was closed and locked. Humiliation flashed over him and he covered his face and groaned, but then stopped to think rationally. Suga was an omega, he understood. He hadn't seemed embarrassed by offering his sex toys, so Hinata didn't have reason to be embarrassed either. If anything, Hinata should be embarrassed by the way he acted in the bathroom with Kuroo...

"Oh God..." Hinata sank to the floor, staring at the soft lilac plush rug under him. What was _wrong_ with him? He had never done something so embarrassing during his heat before... Then again, he had never been in the presence of an alpha during the intense first appearance of a heat. He had been squished between two alphas, with two more sitting close-by, when it hit. Hinata shivered, the humiliation seeping painfully into every cell of his body. He wouldn't be able to look Kuroo in the eye ever again, which was bad, considering Kuroo was a good friend of his.

Another glob of slick oozed out of Hinata and he sighed, running his hands down his face. He had to take a shower before he could start to feel better. He looked at the cabinets under the sink, chewing on his bottom lip. He didn't really want to use any of Suga's toys, because Suga would know he did. Even if the other omega wasn't shy about it, Hinata felt embarrassed at the prospect. He could get himself off with his fingers.

Once he made up his mind, he stood up and put the pajamas on the counter before turning on the (blessedly simple) shower faucet and undressing while he waited for the water to warm. Remembering Suga's request, he set his clothes outside the door before slipping into the shower.

He felt little shame as he rubbed between his legs, knowing that Suga gave him permission. He racked his brain for scenarios to get off to, and settled with an image of two of his favorite anime characters fucking. He grabbed onto the handle on the side of the shower and rubbed furiously until the orgasm finally came over him. His legs shook, but he willed himself to keep standing. After taking a moment to let his heart rate slow, he washed himself off, taking note of the various lovely-smelling soaps Suga had.

He made sure to wipe the extra slick from between his legs before putting on the briefs Suga lended him. Heats were messy, more so than periods, and Hinata was infinitely grateful to Suga for not making him use pads. He'd have to change them every few hours, or every time he got particularly horny (which is often during heats).

Before he slipped on Suga's soft pajamas, he looked at himself in the mirror. If Suga had changed, then Hinata must look like a different person than the child he had been in his first year. He still had his fluffy ginger hair, but he'd gotten a few ear piercings. He had only grown a few centimeters taller, but he looked sharper now, like an adult. His musculature had only become even more defined and masculine since starting hormones, and he was proud of his body. He stretched his arms over his head, admiring the way his breasts seemed to flatten.

Once he was dressed, he stepped out of the bathroom to be greeted by a grumpy-looking, brown long-haired cat. He bent down. "Hello, you must be Taro?"

Taro stared at him from his spot against the wall. Hinata offered his hand, and the cat craned his neck to sniff it. He backed away, and Hinata felt rejected for a second before Taro blinked slowly at him. He had Taro's approval, even if it was hesitant.

When Hinata returned to the main area, Suga was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants and stirring hot chocolate on the stove. "I see you met Taro," he said.

Hinata hummed happily as he looked around the living room. "I thought he didn't like me at first but I think we're alright now." Upon closer inspection, the living room looked incredibly comfy. The corner of the room was taken up by a large corner sofa, and the candles on the coffee table lit up the dark browns and muted blues in a soft, warm light. A towering stack of folded blankets sat on the couch, next to a few bed pillows. Hinata's body tingled with the need to nest, and he squeezed his fists excitedly.

"I almost made a nest for you since I wasn't sure how tired you are," Suga said from behind him in the kitchen, "But I figured you'd appreciate making it yourself. Would you like some help?"

Hinata glanced behind him at Suga, who was playing with his fingers and biting his lip. His canine ears were cutely pressed back. Hinata couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face as he understood Suga's thoughts. "Do you want to help?"

Flustered, Suga looked down and ran his hands through his hair. "I mean, i-if you, uh..."

The blush on the other omega's face was cute. Hinata giggled and bounced over to him. "Help me build a nest, Suga!"

Suga's canine ears popped back up as eagerness lit up his face. "Okay!"

They made the nest in the corner of the couch, using pillows to frame it and then carefully draping blankets around and inside it. Suga brought the hot chocolate and various snacks to the coffee table and they both squeezed into the nest, giggling while they adjusted themselves. Suzume and Daisuke both eased onto their nest and began kneading their paws while Suga looked for a tv show to watch.

"Do you like American TV?" Suga asked.

Hinata glanced at Suga, his canine ears perking up. "I don't watch TV a whole lot. Is American TV good?"

Suga chuckled. "I don't know if it's good, but I watch it sometimes."

"Show me."

As it turned out, Suga's American TV wasn't very good, but Hinata watched it anyway. The night wound down, and once they had finished their hot chocolate, they snuggled up in the nest. It was strange being so close to someone that he wasn't dating, but Hinata enjoyed Suga's sweet-smelling skin and warm embrace. His usual frustration and restlessness that came with heats was gone, replaced by Suga's soothing caresses and omega scent. He breathed in deeply, pressing his nose to Suga's scent gland to try and identify the smell. _Soft..._

"Cotton candy," he breathed out, turning back to look at the TV.

"Uh--mm, what?" 

At the sound of Suga's stumble, Hinata looked back up at him and saw wide eyes and a flushed face. _Oh._ Hinata had forgotten how sensitive omegas' scent glands were. Here he was, just shoving his face into another omega's scent gland... Heat rushed to his face and he tugged on his hair, looking down. "I was trying to figure out what your scent reminded me of. It's cotton candy."

Suga let out a breathy chuckle, and his body seemed to relax. "Ah."

Attempting to turn his attention back to the TV, Hinata shifted downward and rested his head on Suga's chest, pulling a pillow up underneath Suga's arm to support them. Suga instinctively rested his hand on Hinata's head, petting him gently. He could feel Suga's heart under him, beating fast but slowing down as the seconds passed. It was hypnotic, and Hinata felt himself drift, watching the female omegas on screen bicker.


	4. Chapter 4

After a while, he was roused by Suga's soft murmuring. "Hinata, are you awake?"

"Mm. Yeah."

Suga stopped petting Hinata's head and lowered his hand. "Can we talk about something?"

Hinata's canine ears perked, but he didn't move. "Hmm?"

"Would you like to spend your heat here?" Suga's voice was so soothing that it took a moment for Hinata to process his words as actual words rather than a lullaby.

He didn't want to move, as comfortable as he was, but he had to see Suga's face. He sat up and looked at the other omega, who was watching him patiently. "You'd be alright with me staying through my heat?"

Suga nodded. "There's other details we'd need to sort through as well, but... if you don't want to, I can--"

"I'd love to," Hinata interrupted him eagerly, then looked away as his canine ears lowered. "I mean, if it's not going to bother you..."

Suga hummed, a smile on his face. "I wouldn't offer if it bothered me. We can go pick up your stuff at your dorm tomorrow if you'd like." His smile faded as he took a deep breath. "Also, you're totally free to say no to this, I just want to throw it out there, but, um..." He turned away and played with the pink part of his bangs, a small smile on his lips. "If you want some help blowing off steam, I'd be willing..."

Hinata's body seemed to process his words before his mind did. He suddenly grew very hot and his breath caught in his throat. Suga was offering to have sex with him to help him through his heat.

_Suga was offering to have sex with him to help him through his heat._

"Like I said, you're totally free to say no, I completely understand if you're uncomfortable with that."

Hinata forced himself to blink and try to think clearly. "Can I think about it?" He asked, surprised at how level his voice sounded.

"Of course," Suga said, seeming to relax.

Hinata nodded, and they sat in silence for a moment, the sound of the TV the only one in the room. Hinata's body still felt hot where it touched Suga's, and he wanted to move away, but he didn't want to make Suga feel bad.

Thankfully, Suga broke the tension and ruffled Hinata's hair. "Are you ready for bed? It's almost one."

Hinata yawned at the prospect of sleep, making Suga huff a laugh. "Yeah."

"Good, because I need a shower." Suga lifted himself out of the nest and helped Hinata out.

Suzume and Daisuke followed him into the bedroom and stood on him while he tried getting comfortable under the sheets, pulling small giggles from him while he shifted around under their paws. "You guys are a mess."

Once they settled down, Hinata's heart started hammering again, and his mind whirred. _Did Suga really offer to have sex? We're both omegas, it doesn't work that way._

He didn't wake up when Suga climbed into bed next to him.

 

Hinata awoke unable to breathe. His chest felt full, and no air would fit in his lungs. He took a few shallow breaths before sitting up and getting out of bed. The room was unbearably hot and stuffy, and Hinata felt faint. He stumbled out of the room and closed the door as quietly as he could. Leaning on the wall, he was able to take in a deep breath. Slick seeped out of him and his groin ached, and he made his way to the bathroom. He hated how awful heats made him feel, but jacking off usually helped calm his symptoms.

The bathroom light was blinding, and Hinata briefly considered showering in the dark. _Just get this over with._ He turned on the shower and stripped off his clothes. His underwear wasn't too soaked, thankfully. He set them out separately on the counter, hoping they'd dry out a little. His eyes landed on the cabinet under the sink, and he chewed on his lip. Suga had told him he could use it...

Before he could think more about it, he was digging in the black bag under the sink. There were a few exciting toys that piqued Hinata's interest, namely the black dildo that looked like it had an inflatable knot. He ignored the others as soon as he found the pink glass one, though, excited to begin. He grabbed the bottle of toy cleaner and washed the toy in the sink, admiring the shape. The tentacle-like toy was about five inches long, and the inside of the curve was lined with two columns of raised nubs. The end of the toy was curled up into a nice little handle. He ran his fingers over the nubs, his abdomen tightening just at the feeling.

He didn't waste any time getting ready. Deciding that standing up wasn't comfortable, he sat in the tub and let the shower run over his legs. The toy was a little on the thick side, so he had to grit his teeth and bear it as he eased it in. Once the thicker part was past his hymen, the discomfort subsided.

He got to work, rubbing the toy against his g-spot while his other hand massaged his clit. He rested his head on the wall and spread his legs wide so that his feet rested on the sides of the tub. He remembered the scenario he had thought up earlier, but his mind didn't let him take advantage of it.

_"If you want some help blowing off steam, I'd be willing..."_

An image of a certain pale-haired head between his legs flashed through his mind seconds before he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized I didn’t finish the next chapter... I want to finish it so I can keep posting. Let’s see how that goes!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I absolutely love comments, and I appreciate anyone who takes the time to leave one!


End file.
